


Sober Kisses from Drunken Lips

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami shows up intoxicated at Naegi's apartment in the middle of the night. Naegi just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Kisses from Drunken Lips

I lie awake in bed, tossing, turning, groaning. A fruitless effort. Sleep does not grace me despite my greatest wishes. I toss once more. I turn again. I sigh for the millionth time.

Some time later, I am roused by a knock on my door. Whoever it is will not be easily forgiven for interrupting the sleep I struggled so long to obtain. I heave myself out of bed. Knock. I shuffle slowly across the creaking floor. Knock, knock. I'm coming. Stop knocking. Knock, knock, knock. My eye starts twitching as my pace quickens alarmingly. Knock, knock, kn-

"Who on earth is it at this hour?" I yell as I fling the door open, although I'm not actually certain what the hour is.

Togami stares back at me, eyes open wide, fist still stiffly raised to its knocking position. The light from a street lamp across from my apartment complex is hitting him right around the edges, the perfect angle. He looks beautiful. It pisses me off. "What?" Irritation drips from my words and to the ground before Togami's feet. He looks where it fell when he speaks.

"Can I come in?" Too quiet for Togami. Something's up. I wait for him to look up at me, but he maintains unwavering eye contact with the ground.

"Sure," I grumble, moving out of the doorway to let him by. He's still in his suit from work. It looks a bit more disheveled than usual, and when he walks past me and loosens his tie, there's an element of laziness to his typically clean-cut and sharp movements. He seats himself heavily at the table once I turn on the lights and I can tell by the slouch in his posture that something is wrong. Forgetting my former irritation and succumbing to worry, I take the seat opposite him at the table, only to have my nostrils assaulted by a pungent stench.

"Togami..."

"...Yes?" He's now looking very pointedly at the center of the table.

"Are you drunk?" His eyes flick angrily up at me for a second and then right back down.

"I- No, I mean- Well, I..." He pauses for a short while and collects his thoughts. When he speaks again, his words are very careful and very slow. "How dare you accuse me of engaging in such a plebeian pastime." His brow creases in anger as he finally gets his sentence out. "I would never go out drinking like a mongrel, especially not with Hagakure of all buffoons."

"Hagakure?" I muse. "You went out drinking with Hagakure?"

"No!" Togami finally looks me in the eyes. I've never seen his face so red. "Who tol' you? Wazzit Hagakure?" The more frantic he gets, the more his speech slurs together. I wonder how much he's had to drink. "I'm gonna killem, juzwash me. He'sa dead man when I geddo 'im. I'm gonna..." He raises his fists angrily and begins clenching the air in frustration. He looks like a child; I almost laugh, but then I remember how aggravated I am that he showed up banging drunkenly on the door to my apartment at ass o'clock in the morning and the hint of good humor is gone.

"Anyway," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose, "what are you doing here?" He takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. Thinking, thinking. When he finally begins speaking, he is very cautious in making sure none of the words come out sloppily.

"After work, when I was trying to leave, Hagakure rudely approached me and dragged me off with him to seven- no, eight different bars and forced me to drink all these things with him." He's talking so slowly I'm afraid I may fall asleep. "And at the last place, he bet me he could hold his liquor better than I can." His back straightens with pride and he pushes his glasses up. "Of course I couldn't let him beat me. But he can.... drink a lot."

I press my fingers to my temples to keep from exploding. "So you came to my apartment in the middle of the night to tell me about how much fun you had hanging out with Hagakure?" He stares at me dumbly and lets his glasses slide all the way down to the point of his nose.

"N-no," he mumbles, descending into incoherent babbles. "I wazjus... Why wouldja as'me that, I juz toldja how terribl'a time I had."

"Well, I asked you why you were here, and that's how you answered me." I try very hard to keep a smile in. I'm angry. I'm so mad, I'm furious, enraged. But watching him get flustered is almost too amusing. His face grows a deeper shade of red with each passing second. Adorable; but not adorable enough. "If that's all you wanted, please leave." I stand and start towards the door, but as I pass by Togami, he grabs my arm. His grip is surprisingly firm for someone who's so inebriated. I turn around to voice my irritation and my breath catches in my throat.

Togami is staring right into me , his eyes clear and bright and shining. He inhales shakily before speaking. "Please don't make me leave." His knuckles are going white around my arm. I'm probably going to feel that in the morning. "Please," he repeats, and my heart's doing a little bit of a tapdance behind my ribs. Stop that. I'm angry with him.

"Why?" It's hard not to betray that my insides are melting on me. "What do you want?" He pulls me in closer. I can smell the alcohol on his breath when he whispers.

"I just wanted to see you." My eyes widen and my heart stops and I swear my face catches on fire. "Please let me stay." He gives my arm a little squeeze and lets me lean back enough to look his face; beet red. His eyes are so shiny. Is he about to cry? My heart rate only increases and I'm not really sure how I'm alive.

"I'm... going to bed," I whisper. For a moment, I'm not sure if I said it at all. Nothing is audible over that painful slamming in my chest.

"That's fine," he whispers back. He looks so beautiful right now. His long lashes are hanging down lazily over his pretty blues, his pink cheeks are accenting his fair hair, his lips are parted just so..... God, they look soft. It's taking all of me not to.... "As long as I can come with you." Kiss them.

I lean forward before I really have time to think about it. He tastes bitter, but I can hardly find it in me to care. His mouth is just as soft as it looks and his face is warm and his hair is smooth under my fingers and his eyes flutter closed and I never knew he could be so cute. But the weight of my eyelids won't let me appreciate it for long. I pull back to see the look of confusion in his eyes and I can't stop my hands from cupping his face before I walk away, turn the lights off, waddle back to bed, crawl under the blankets. A soft thud beside me and an arm around my waist; looks like Togami followed me after all.

"Togami..."

"Mm?" he hums right next to my ear.

"Don't get into my bed with shoes on." I hear a startled gasp and the weight next to me rolls itself off quickly. Clunk, clunk. He better not have kicked those into the wall. A few more rustling sounds lead me to believe he's shedding his suit as well; he'll be angry in the morning when he wakes up to find it crumpled on the floor. He slides back under the covers and drapes his arm around me again. His other hand wanders up to my hair as he plants soft kisses on the back of my neck. I've never known him to be so affectionate. It's soothing. I feel slumber dragging me down into a sea of warmth.

"Naegi." His breath is warm on the back of my neck.

"Hmm?" I mumble, my consciousness drifting farther away by the second.

"... Love you." A few more kisses. One, two, three, four. "Whole bunch." Five, six...... Seven.

I fall asleep before I can tell him I feel the same. He probably won't remember in the morning, but I'll tell him anyway. My last thought before I'm out for good, while Togami showers me with more kisses than I can count, is that maybe he should drink more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes


End file.
